Amu likes bad boys ,eh?
by Nata chibi-chan
Summary: Let s imagine when Shugo chara and Naruto characters meet in one party ,and what if Sasuke started to like Amu ,what would Ikuto do for it? Amuto and Sasamu/Amuke? :D I can t think of a title of this story XD


**_Guess what ,i`m bored so i thought i made a x=over ,i couldn`t choose ,but inthe end i got Naruto and Shugo chara. I already knew what to write ,well if you can`t see my thought then see_**

**_Iku-chan [ikuto] -Sasuke_**

**_Amu-chan -Sakura_**

**_:D_**

**_Okay Naruto -Tadase -not so much :D_**

**_So let`s imagine that all Shugo chara and Naruto characters are in a party -and they are playing Truth or dare ,okay now read! So thi is a basiclly all about Amu ,Iku-chan and Sasuke! Gosh it`s like an Amuto + umm what would it be Sasuke + Amu= Amuke or Samu? :D_**

**_I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA NOR NARUTO!  
_**

**_Pē.es. Sorry for my bad english ,and other mistakes!  
_**

"Uhm... promise," Amu decided. _Shouldn't be too i never have choosed this option ,i hope it`s nothing emberesing._

"Oooh, I like Promise, I'm kinda jealous," Utau said, a somewhat dreamy look coming to her face. Amu giggled a little, which snapped Utau out of her reverie, and she cleared her throat a bit. "Okay, promise. You have to promise to spar with Sasuke every night for a month."  
"Spar? What is it?" Amu ask, slightly nervous as Utau gaze immediately shifted to the Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Basically," Utau said, shrugging. "It`s fighting ,or training for this month ,every night ,probobly ,don`t change back from your Chara change ,cause you might be killed from the other pink -haired girl -Sakura i think."  
"Well,it isn`t so bad ,i think ,but then i need to stay here ,right ,or can i make this promise as a done?" Amu said, glancing over at Sasuke again ,hoping he will nod ,cause she was little bit afraid of the boy ,he was so dark.. He was staring at Amu with an odd expression, one nobody couldn't quite read. "That's her problem, I guess. Question, though... "  
"You'll have to ask him, maybe he can change that with anybody else ,like maybe Ikuto?" Utau said, winking at Amu. Utau shrugged. "He proboly won`t mind ,i bet he doesn`t like pink girls much." Utau laughed looking at Sakura ,that was held down by Kukai and Naruto.  
All Amu did was shrug. The truth was, Sasuke reminded her of Ikuto ,but she won`t ask anything to the indigo blue cat-boy cause she was suppose to like Tadase ,not Ikuto.  
Figuring it couldn't hurt to start as soon as possible, when everyone else was distracted by looking how Utau ,Kukai and Naruto we`re compeating ,who will eat their Ramen first. Amu walked over to Sasuke and sat beside him, waiting patiently for him to notice her.  
"Yeah?" he asked, though not in the tone she expected.  
"Just wondering when you'd like to start the sparring thing or what was that called," Amu said with a shrug, a little taken aback by the gentleness in his voice. "I mean, we could start tonight, if you'd like ,but like i said i won`t be the best fighting object ,i`ll loose fast ,maybe you want to spar with somebody from your village?."  
Sasuke frowned a little and looked over at Utau, then up at the clock.  
"It's a little late to start tonight," he said."and by the way ,i want to see how i`ll do against your power ,you`re all like magical or something?"  
"Umm yeah. ... Tomorrow, then?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay..."  
You broke into a giggle fit when Hinata fainthed looking at Tadase and Naruto. Amu nearly choked when Utau grabbed Itachi by the wrists and tried to teach him how to dance.

All the night Amu we`re laughing like crazy. Expecially when Itachi ,sasuke and ikuto we`re making a contest ,who would be the biggest Emo? Utau and Ino changed their hair products ,and Neji wanted to give Utau his. Kiba and Akamaru made ikuto climb the tree and Kukai played Football one on one with Lee.

The next day at sundown, Amu headed to the training grounds ,we`re Ten Ten led her.  
"I didn't think you'd come," Amu heard a soft voice say from the shadows of the forest surrounding the field. You turned and smiled as Sasuke walked up to you, his hands shoved into his pockets.  
"I always keep my promises, Sasuke," she said.  
"Even the ones made as part of a game?" he retorted, his black eyes boring into your golden-ones, as though he could see the truth reflected in them.  
"It's still a promise," she pointed out, and dropped into a fighting stance. "And anyway, didn't you want to spar?"  
Sasuke smiled slightly as he fell into his own fighting stance, and you two went head-to-head for hours. By the time you were both too tired to continue, the moon had gone down and there was a faint light off in the east.

"So what are you waiting ,transform ,you need that right?

"Oh yeah ,My own hear unlock-Character transformation -Amulet Spade!"

"Blue? i thought that something like you ,like pink! "True ,but i have many forms"Amu laughed and jumped in the air "Colourful canvas" he was already gone ,and attackted you from the side ,Amu fell down ,seeing as Sasuke`s red eye`s looked at you.

"And that`s all ,i thought you magical things we`re suppose to be more stronger ,but i guess i was wrong!" He laughed evily.

"Heart rod!" and a pink stick pinned Sasuke at the tree ,Amu smiled"you wanted pink right?"

"you annoying girl," he said. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked, turning to face you.  
"How about same time today?" you replied, smiling at him. He shrugged as if conceding your point, and left.

Amu trully did keep the promise, meeting with Sasuke every night for a month to spar. After the first week Amu were able to bring weapons into the matches without having to worry about causing him other serious injury. Amu kept on getting better at ninja stuff ,agter the second week ,she didn`t even changed to her amulet forms anymore. Sometimes both of them talk together ,sometimes they argued all the time .

Amu didn`t think either about Tadase or ikuto ,she didn`t care that she liked them both ,cause now there was one more boy to like.

_On the last day_  
"I understand," Sasuke said, and Amu were completely surprised when he kissed you on the top of your head.  
"S-Sasuke, what--?" you asked, blushing brightly.  
"You see, Amu , I... I think I'm... I think i`m starting to like you." He looked away and blushed, his hands tightening a little through his stammered confession. "I don`t know how that could happen. You're so cute ,i like the way you blush ,i like the way you`re everything and well you can protect your self ,so easily ,thought you looks so small."

He looked at you again, and his slight blush deepened. You felt yourself trembling a little as you stared up at him, not quite sure what to make of this. Sasuke bit his lip, and his hands loosened as he turned away. You thought you saw something wet shining on his lashes as he closed his eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry," he said, beginning to walk away. "I should have known you wouldn't... I mean... I'm sorry to trouble you, Amu. I'll see you around. No wait you`re leaving tonight"

Amu reached for his hand ,she was totally red.

"Amu ," there was a voice that Amu knew wery well ,the voice she hadn`t heard for more than a month ,a voice that she understood that she had missed it. "What are you doing?"

"iku-to?" Amu turned at the trees.

From the tree jumped Dark haired boy with cat-ears and tail.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked again. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to tell you something important ,but i gues somebody already did ,so i guess i won`t disturb you anymore, you`re gonna stay here right? Fine.

"Ikuto ,Wait!" Amu catched him by his shirt. "It`s not what it looks like"

"So ,he didn`t confess his feeling right now ,and you didn`t took his hand, right?"

"well..."

"Leave it!"

"Ikuto i-i-i li-li-ke you!" Amu mumbled ,looking down.

"Okay ,so i be leaving now." sasuke looked down and was ready to jump away.

"Sas-su-ke I l-l-li-ke you too!"

"Then decide!"They both looked at amu ,and then at eachother ,Sasuke`s eye`s turned red and Ikuto transformed.

"boy you look like gay!" Sasuke laughed and made hand signs ,that made Chidori!

"you`re the one to talk!" Ikuto blocked it with his claws.

"stop you two! Don`t fight!" Amu yelled,but they both ignored her.

"Character transformation -Amulet Dia!"

Amu lifted in the air between them both and made a shield that stopped everything.

"i won`t choose ,well actually i will ,I don`t know sasuke wery well ,so I take ikuto ,but that doesn`t mean i don`t like you sasuke ,it`s just I acually _Love _Ikuto for a while now ,i guess i started to like Sasuke ,cause he reminded me of Ikuto ,i`m sorry sasuke ,so good-bye! You should choose someone that you actually like ,not somebody you like for they fighting ,sorry!"

Sasuke dissapiered.

Ikuto lookedat Amu and grinned "So ,how are you going to _Take_ me?"

**_I think here is no need for chapters it`s like a one-shot?_**


End file.
